Hulk (Old Man Logan)
Bruce Banner also known as the Hulk, and Pappy to his offspring, was a one of the few heroes that survived when the villians took over, but eventually became one of them after something drastically changed him. Some say it was the radiation that had turned him into the Hulk finally wormed its way into his brain and changed his personality, while others speculated that it was the extra radiation he absorbed while witnessing an atomic bomb blast over California. Banner eventually conquered California from his old nemesis, the Abomination, renaming it "Hulkland" and setting himself up as ruler. He and his cousin She-Hulk had many children, who in turn had children of their own. The family was referred to as the "Hulk Gang". He, along with his family, by Wolverine as revenge for murdering his when they didn't pay rent in time. The Hulk has the same abilities as his mainstream counterpart, while he also is able to use the Hulk's superhuman strength and resilience while in human form, enough to battle Wolverine while still an old man and survive being stabbed and slashed by the latter's claws, to the point where his transformation allowed him to completely heal from the wounds. Though as he ages considerably, Banner's healing factor has weakened progressively, noticing how he ate Logan, and when Logan sliced open his stomach, Banner didn't heal from the wounds, and instead died. Banner's psyche also appears to have been damaged by his continued exposure to radiation. Battle vs. Durin's Bane (by GSFB) Unbelievable, Bruce "Pappy" Banner thought as he inspected the scene of carnage. All of his vast inbred brood lay dead and butchered all over the wilderness, alongside the bodies of orcs, trolls, and a massive Giant squid like beast that lied limp and torn to shreds. The only member of his family that survived was Bruce Jr, which was lying in a sack on Pappy's back, asleep and sound. As he walked among the dead, he noticed a big fire, with black smoke billowing into the sky. As he squinted, adjusting his glasses, he realized that it wasn't no fire: it was a massive beast made of fire, cinders and smoke, which was tearing into one of his grandchildren's RVs with its horns. As the beast looked up and saw Banner, he laid down Baby banner and hushed him back to sleep. "Hold on, boy: I'll kay'll and a-eat this varmint, and then I'll sing you a good ol' fajun lullabye." The baby groaned, then went back to sleep. Banner then turned to the creature, which was approaching black smoke eminating from its shadowy wings. "You shouldn't have made me angry, whatuvur you aras: People wet themselves when I get a-angry!" Baner's eyes glowed. His veins grew wide, he grew taller, thicker, nastier, until he became a giant balding, elderly, and exceptionally powerful Hulk. The Balrog stopped, taking a few steps back as the creature in front of him grew and became deformed. It generated a fire sword and readied for a blow. The Hulk, which stood eye to eye with the balrog, drew close. "Nobody messus with me an' may famalay, preddy boay!" The Hulk said with a trembling, deep voice that rumbled the earth. The Balrog increased the power of his body flames and struck out with his sword. The Hulk swatted it away and tightened his fists, roaring loudly. The Balrog, incensed at how powerful the beast was, roared as well, and created a fire whip. Before it could use it, the Hulk gave it a thunderous wallop, sending it through a mountain. The Hulk leaped into the air in pursuit. "You knowa, I should thank yuu fer this: Its been a while since I a' had something to smash!" As the Hulk began to fall from his leap, he aimed his monstrous, thick feet onto the Balrog below. The Balrog looked up, sneering smoke and flame, and readied his whip. Before the Hulk could land, several yards from the Balrog, it lashed out with its whip, wrapping it around the green giant brute. The Hulk emtted a terrible roar of pain and rage. The Balrog whipped him around and slammed him into the earth with concussive force. The Hulk got up, enraged. The Balrog twirled his whip for another blow, but the Hulk tackled him, slamming him into a rocky gorge. As the two fell, the Hulk pummled the Balrog with slugging blows, but the Balrog fought back by jabbing its horns into his chest. The Hulk Responded by snapping its horns off and busting its fangs with another blow. The Hulk continued his punches long after they hit the bottom of the gorge. Tunnel after tunnel was formed as the Hulk continued to slug the monster, until finally the Balrog was able to stand up and ready itself for another attack. the Hulk went to tackle the brute, but the Balrog landed an uppercut, sending the Hulk cartwheeling in the air before falling into a pool of Lava. As the Hulk stood up the Balrog fired a stream of black magic, which quickly weakened the Hulk. Though the Hulk walked forwards to land more blows his body weakened, softened, and shrunk, until finally he was back in banner form. Banner looked at himself, seeing that he was normal, but had no time to look back; the Balrog struck with its whip, incinerating the once great, noble hero. ... On the surface, the Baby awoke. It felt an immense heat, not to much for its tough hide to take but enough to feel a little incomfortable.The baby cried. "Hush, little Orkling." a strange, dark voice said, "Just you go back to beddy bye: Good old Uncle Durin's Bane will take more than good care of you..." WINNER: DURIN'S BANE Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Giants Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Dictators Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors